impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Young
Jeremy Fritz (born December 15, 1979) is a Canadian professional wrestler and television personality. He is currently signed to WWE, where he performs on the SmackDown brand under the ring name Eric Young; he is also the leader of the stable SAni†Y. Young previously competed in WWE's developmental territory NXT, where he was a former NXT Tag Team Champion. He is perhaps best known for his 12-year tenure working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) from 2004 to 2016, where he was a one-time TNA World Heavyweight Champion, one-time X Division Champion, a three-time Legends / Global / Television / King of the Mountain Champion, and a four-time world tag team champion, having held the NWA World Tag Team Championship twice with Bobby Roode, the TNA World Tag Team Championship twice once with Kaz, and once as a member of The Band with Kevin Nash and Scott Hall (under the Freebird Rule), and the only male to co-hold the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship, winning the title with female wrestler ODB. He is also one of only five men to win TNA's Grand Slam Championship. All together, Young won 11 championships during his career in TNA, and is considered a "TNA Original". In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Death Valley driver ** Diving elbow drop ** Figure-four leglock ** Spike piledriver ** Showstopper ''(Bridging wheelbarrow suplex) ** ''Youngblood (Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into an elevated neckbreaker) * Signature moves ** Backbreaker ** Belly to belly suplex ** Bridging Northern Lights suplex ** Diving leg drop ** Front missile dropkick ** Inverted facelock neckbreaker ** Moonsault ** Superkick ** Thesz press * Managers ** Melina ** ODB ** Scott D'Amore * Nicknames ** "The Bearded Terror" ** "The Big Game Hunter ** "The Director" ** "EY" ** "Showtime" ** "The World Class Maniac" * Entrance themes ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "O Canada" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Team Canada) *** "Zone of Twilight" by Dale Oliver *** "Superhero" by Dale Oliver *** "Wolfpac Theme" (Instrumental) by Jimmy Hart & Howard Helm (used as a member of The Band) *** "World Elite" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of World Elite) *** "Vintage" by Dale Oliver *** "Blood & Fire" by Dale Oliver ** NXT / World Wrestling Entertainment *** "New Heights" by CFO$ *** "Controlled Chaos" by CFO$ (used as a member of SAni†Y) Championships and accomplishments * American Combat Wrestling ** ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Allied Powers Wrestling Federation ** APWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Family Wrestling Entertainment ** FWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Fighting Spirit Pro Wrestling ** FSPW Independent Championship (2 times) * Independent Wrestling Federation ** IWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Memphis Wrestling ** Memphis Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Johnny Devine * Neo Spirit Pro ** NSP Independent Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #19 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bobby Roode ** TNA Legends/Global/Television/King of the Mountain Championship (3 times) ** TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with ODB ** TNA World Beer Drinking Championship (1 time) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kaz (1) and Kevin Nash and Scott Hall (1) ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** TNA X Division Championship (1 time) ** TNA Turkey Bowl (2011, 2012) ** TNA World Cup of Wrestling (2014) – with Bully Ray, Gunner, Eddie Edwards, and ODB ** King of the Mountain (2016) ** Seventh TNA Triple Crown Champion ** Fourth TNA Grand Slam Champion ** Most Inspirational (2006) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) – TNA Reverse Battle Royal (on TNA iMPACT!) * WWE ** NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alexander Wolfe ** NXT Year-End Award for Tag Team of the Year (2017) – with Alexander Wolfe and Killain Dain * Xtreme Wrestling Coalition ** XWC World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Category:Alumni